


How'd you know

by AmeliaAndreas3



Series: An Endless chain. [9]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Forced Prostitution, Implied Annie Cresta/Finnick Odair, M/M, Opening up to eachother, POV First Person, Victory Tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaAndreas3/pseuds/AmeliaAndreas3
Summary: On her victory tour stop in district 4, Anastasia McMillan talks with Achilles about growing up liking the same sex in her district.Just two disaster gays trying to get by under tbe Capitol's rules.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: An Endless chain. [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1468564
Kudos: 10





	How'd you know

**Anastasia McMillan**

**Victor of the 92nd hunger games**

The last month of summer seemed to last forever. 

I spent between being dazed from meds and training with my brother Alex, Gigi and Jeremy. 

Fall, however, seemed to pass by like a blink, soon enough the weather got colder and colder, and snow started to cover the mountains. 

I kick the doll harder with my foot, it's my bad leg, Capitol doctors told me to move it but not overbare it, well the can go fuck themselves. 

I step out of the gym to see what I've dreaded the most: Wendy and her three puppies that follow her around. They are staring at my sweaty ass with horrified expressions. Wendy just sighs. 

"Go shower, Anastasia. We'll begin when you're done" 

Victory tour, where I go rub salt on the other districts wounds, I let the cold water wash away the fears. 

_I can do this._

They bring me back to beauty base zero and I flinch as they wax and sooth every single part of my body. 

Wendy practically drags me to the train station with Gigi and Jeremy behind us. 

My speech in twelve is awful, I kept stammering on my words because I couldn't concentrate with Bree's huge banner in front of my face, with her mother- the only family she had, apparently- staring right into my soul. 

Eleven is also bad, but at least I keep a study voice when I talk. I don't like gloating. And I wish I could explain my way of thinking in the arena to Laurel's family, who's standing there, all looking down, not at me. 

Districts 8, 7 and 6 are a haze. Again I'm forced to gloat about killing the boys there, but at this point I keep my gaze not on the banners but on something further away: like the main Cotton tower in 8, the forest in 7, or the huge dome in 6. 

Soon enough I reach district 4. 

I didn't know Max well, he rarely spoke with the alliance if he wasn't spoken to. Vera was just blown up because she miscounted the seconds. 

The speech is over and Finnick leads us to the village for the usual dinner, it seemed like he was in charge of the village and I had no problem with that. 

Achilles offers to sit next to me, I can feel the blush coming but I still pull up a chair for him. 

We make small talk about my experiences of the past 6 months, the looks Achilles is exchanging with Finnick and Atalanta Young are unerving. 

I let out a whimper when I remember what am I supposed to do when I reach the Capitol at the end. 

"Are you okay? You turned pale in a matter of seconds.." Achilles' voice sounds concerned. 

"I just need a little more air" I mutter. 

I run outside to the village's street, it doesn't look different than the one in Two: but the salty air is a fresh change. It stings in my eyes and makes them teary but the view to the sea is worth it.

"Pretty, right?" Achilles stands next to me. 

I wipe my eyes with the back of my hand. "Yeah" 

"Do.you need a tissue?" "No- it's just the air here, I'm not used to it..." 

Achilles laughs quietly. "I'm telling the truth!" I argue. "C'mon. I know a place you can see the ocean better" he grabs me by the hand and leads me to the edge of the cliff the village stands on. The moon reflects on the ocean beautifully.. I take in the sight. 

"In Western Port, where I'm from, you can actually touch and swim in the water; I used to do that a lot. When I had to get away from my parents or the other trainees... or just to think." Achilles lies back on the grass. 

"That must be awesome. I lived my entire life in the main part of Two. Even before the centre. I used to get jealous of people like my best friend Ina who grew up next to the quarries" 

"I have to ask. When did you know you liked.. girls?" 

I think for a second. "When I was 13 and moved to residential with my friends. Ina wanted to practice kissing because we started training with the boys. So I agreed to help her and... I really liked it. We laughed about it sometimes with her boyfriend Tyrone." 

I've barely seen Ina these past 6 months. She graduated and moved to the peacekeeping academy. I can't help but think about Gwen. And hope Ina won't be stationed somewhere else. 

"She sounds nice:" Achilles comments. 

"She is. Just so you know, she was totally into you last year. Even when she knew Landon personally she didnt really care you killed him. You were her total favorite.. and when you came for the tour... she was over the moon" 

"You told me you had sex with a guy" I frown at the memory. "Can't believe I lost my V-card to him"

"Your _what?_ "

"My virginity. How the hell do you call that here?" 

"We don't! We barely talk about it." 

"Okay. Forget I said that, how did you find out you liked boys?" I lean back. 

Achilles thinks for a moment. "When I was 12 and joined the training program, Finnick and Aidan Romero came to lecture us. Let's just say I was.. intrigued" 

I throw my head back. "Seriously?" 

"Very seriously. As I grew older I realized other boys like me exist" he looks back. "My boyfriend Marcus is waiting in my house since he can't come meet you, I invited him to live with me"

"Call him here. I don't mind" 

"The cameras mind" Achilles sighs. 

"Oh.. sorry" great, one thought about my new job is enough to bring the mood down. 

"Hey" Achilles takes my hand.. "you're not alone, you know that, right? I'm coming to the ball too. Come find me afterwards. Okay?" 

I let the wind whip my hair in my face and say nothing.. 

"And you can always come to me" said someone from behind. 

Finnick, one hand wrapped around Annie's waist, stands behind. Achilles and I sit up immediately. "That means you too. Anastasia" 

"Thanks" I bite my lip. 

"Let's leave them to themselves. They waited twenty years for this quiet and peaceful life." Achilles helps me stand up and we go back the way we came. 

"There you are, we need to leave now if we want to be in Three tomorrow! Were you two kissing there are something?!" Kikia ushers us away and down the cliff. 

"Oh yeah, definitely" I reply.

Kikia's face sour. "Well, don't get used to it. He never sticks around with one girl for long" 

"Yeah. I know. I don't mind" 


End file.
